Sielwoodan Velantien
Male Moon Elf Ranger/Sorcerer 2/1 Chaotic Good Str 14 6pts +2 Dex 17 8pts +3 Con 12 6pts +1 Int 14 6pts +2 Wis 14 6pts +2 Cha 11 3pts 0 Hit Points 20 AC 17, Touch 13, Flat 14 Init +3 BAB +2, Grap +4 Speed 30 (base 30, load 47.5/58-116-175, light) Fort +4, Ref +5, Will +4 +5 Melee, Short Sword +1, 1d6+3 19-20/x2 +4 Melee, Handaxe, 1d6+2, 20/x3 +4 Melee, Pick, Light, 1d4+2, 20/x4 +4 Melee, Hammer, Light, 1d4+2, 20/x2 +4 Melee, Dagger, 1d4+2, 19-20/x2 +5 Ranged, Migthy Composite Longbow +2, 1d8+2, 20/x3, 110'r +5 Ranged, Hammer, Light, 1d4+2, 20/x2 20'r +5 Ranged, Dagger, 1d4+2, 19-20/x2 10'r Sizecategory, 5'5" tall, 142 lbs wt, 127 yrs old Short Deep Blue hair, Light Green eyes, White Silvered skin Speaks Common, Elven, Chondatan, Illuskan, Sylvan +5 Climb (3) +5 Craft(Bowmaking) (3) +1 Handle Animal (1) +4 Heal (2) +7 Hide (4) +5 Jump (3) +3 Knowledge(Arcana) (1) +4 Knowledge(Geography) (2) +4 Knowledge(Nature) (2) +8 Listen (4) +7 Move Silently (4) +4 Ride (1) +8 Search (4) +8 Spot (4) +7 Survival (5) +4 Use Rope (1) Feats Track Point Blank Shot Precise Shot Extra Shot Racename Traits +2 Dexterity, –2 Constitution. Medium: As Medium creatures, elves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Elf base land speed is 30 feet. Immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects. Low-Light Vision: An elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Weapon Proficiency: Elves receive the Martial Weapon Proficiency feats for the longsword, rapier, longbow (including composite longbow), and shortbow (including composite shortbow) as bonus feats. +2 racial bonus on Listen, Search, and Spot checks. An elf who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice it as if she were actively looking for it. Automatic Languages: Common and Elven. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Favored Class: Wizard. A multiclass elf ’s wizard class does not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. Classname Abilities Wild Empathy Favored Enemy (+2 Magical Beast) Combat Expertise: Extra Shot Spells: 0 / 1 5 / 3 Spell Known: 0: Detect Poison, Ghost Sound, Light, Message 1: Feather Fall, True Strike Special Felmir Male Mule Large Animal Hit Dice: 3d8+9 (22 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 13 (–1 size, +1 Dex, +3 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +2/+9 Attack: Hoof +4 melee (1d4+3) Full Attack: 2 hooves +4 melee (1d4+3) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: — Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort +6, Ref +4, Will +1 Abilities: Str 16, Dex 13, Con 17, Int 2, Wis 11, Cha 6 Skills: Listen +6, Spot +6 Feats: Alertness, Endurance Environment: Warm plains Organization: Domesticated Challenge Rating: 1 Advancement: — Level Adjustment: — Mules are sterile crossbreeds of donkeys and horses. A mule is similar to a light horse, but slightly stronger and more agile. Combat A mule’s powerful kick can be dangerous. Carrying Capacity: A light load for a mule is up to 230 pounds; a medium load, 231–460 pounds; and a heavy load, 461–690 pounds. A mule can drag 3,450 pounds. Skills: Mules have a +2 racial bonus on Dexterity checks to avoid slipping or falling. Equipement Chain Shirt (worn, 25 lbs wt) Cold Weather Outfit (worn, 7 lbs wt) Short Sword +1 (belt front left, 3 lbs wt) Handaxe, Cold Iron (belt front left, 3 lbs wt) Dagger (belt left, 1 lb wt) Hammer, light (belt back right, 2 lbs wt) Pouch, belt (belt right, 0.5 lbs wt) Backpack (back, 2 lbs wt) Migthy Composite Longbow (+2) (left shoulder, 3 lbs wt) Quiver (20 arrows) (right shoulder, 3 lbs wt) Coins- 3gp, 8sp, 3cp (pouch, ??wt) Bit & Bridle (Mule, 1 lb wt) Saddle Pack (Mule's back, 20 lbs wt) Pick, Light (Saddle Pack, 3 lbs wt) Quiver (20 arrows) (Saddle Pack, 3 lbs wt) Quiver (17 arrows) (Saddle Pack, 3 lbs wt) Trail Rations- 5 days (Saddle Pack, 5 lbs wt) Waterskin- water (Saddle Pack, 4 lbs wt) Waterskin- water (Saddle Pack, 4 lbs wt) Rope, silk (50 ft.) (Saddle Pack, 5 lbs wt) Grappling Hook (Saddle Pack, 4 lbs wt) Piton- 10 (Saddle Pack, 5 lbs wt) Bedroll (below backpack, 5 lbs wt) Sunrod- 5 (backpack, 5 lb wt) Flint & Steel (backpack, 0 lb wt) Whetstone (backpack, 1 lb wt) Antitoxin (backpack, 1 lb wt) Total Weight: Without backpack: 47.5 lbs With Backpack: 57.5 lbs Load: 58/116/175 Mule Weight: 66 lbs Mule's Load: 230/460/690 History Sielwoodan is born in Olostin's Hold. His father was guide for the humans who needed to wander in the Forest and on the Lost Peaks. During the first years of his live, he was staying home with his mother. He was pretty alone because of his elven blood. Rare was the humans who wanted to play with him, and none wanted to become his friend. When he reached the fifty, his father allow him to travel with him. It is from that time he starts to learn his way. He had the chance to travel in the wood. He immediatly loved the wood. He felt at home and the silence of the forest made him forget all his trouble. He was travelling with his father, and he loved that. Twenty years ago, he left with his father to some dark place of the forest. The one who engaged them needed a rare herb only found in the more shadowy part of the High Forest. They travelled far from civilsation of any sort, and they were in the middle of a goblin territory. While the human was taking some herbs, the small troop was attack by worg. They could get away, but his father had received a mortal wound. He died two day after. Sielwoodan guide the human to safety and he left the civilsation up to the Lost Peak, where he became reclusive. After almost twenty year, he left his mountain and start to travel the world, so ending his mourning. Sielwoodan travel without goals or aspiration. He doesn't talk much and prefer to stay in company of Felgrim rather than to stay in a populate place. He sells his skills as a living, making a good guide. In social situation, he may sometimes look harsh in his tone and words, but his action stay kind. He generally see the bad side of things rather than the good one. A tall elf wearing some clean rags is standing near a mule. He looks like as if he had travel a lot in hasardous region without taking a break. Category:Moon elves Category:Rangers Category:Sorcerers